It was Late Afternoon
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy. Saying goodbye to the love of your life makes it even harder. When the love of your life is dying and you have to say goodbye knowing that your will never see them again, it couldn’t possibly get any harder. That’s how they f


**Song Fic for the son _CRY - by mandy more._**

**I _do not_ own Anyone or anything in this Story - **

**Had the idea and just through it together so i hope its not to bad?!?  
Enjoy... **

* * *

_-Saying goodbye is never easy. Saying goodbye to the love of your life makes it even harder. When the love of your life is dying and you have to say goodbye knowing that your will never see them again, it couldn't possibly get any harder. That's how they felt that late September day, when things took a turn for the worse, and it was time for goodbyes. -_

**Derek Venturi never cried, until the day a life was lost and goodbye's had to be said.**

It was around 7pm, and their family was gathered around. Their eyes filled with tears they weren't ready to unleash. Derek slowly placed his hand on top of Casey's Flashing her one of his smirks only Derek could pull of. "I love you." He choked out, still not believing the events that seemed to be taking place. Here he was finally in love. Finally he, Derek Venturi, Found someone who believed in him, who challenged him, who in some weird way needed him. Finally his life was looking up and now it was all going to end. Derek normally gets what he want, but what he really wants he can't have. Her, all he wants is her, to be with her. Casey McDonald is what he wants, and can't have. Casey looked into his eyes, that moment seemed to last for ever, but was ended to soon. "I love you too." She cried out. Their family left and gave them their last moments together alone.

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon**

Derek Drifted of to sleep, a sound peaceful sleep. This was something he hadn't be able to accomplish since all this started. Casey just looked up out the large hospital window. The clouds a deep gray, rain she thought. Perfect weather for the worst day of her life. She looked back to Derek, She never felt so scared and so alone.

**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

Derek awoke later that night to find Casey fast asleep. Things were looking to good, and he knew it. He gently shook her awake, He had to say goodbye before it was to late. Casey's eye's rolled open, she looked to Derek, and new something wasn't right. Derek looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes held so much pain, and fear. He could tell she was holding back all the feelings she had. He looked seeing the tears forming in her eyes, and that's when he realized Forever was in her eyes. "Casey I love you so much more… More than anyone could possibly love someone. If I could make it possible, we'd be together forever." Derek Cried. Casey pulled his hand to her face and kissed it ever so lightly. Something she'd never have the chance to do again.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

**The moment that I saw you cry**

As the moments passed Casey sat watching Derek, thinking of the past. That year they shared and would never forget. It was late in September and she'd never seen him before. Their family's moved in together. Derek was always the cruel hurtful one, Casey was never really sure of herself around him. Then that December things changed. They stood staring each other in the eyes. Both furious at the other, but that's when they realized they were staring into their very own soul mates eyes, this moment only led to a kiss.

**It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure**

It was around 4am when the machines started to beep, and tears began to flow. "I can't believe he's gone." Casey cried as she buried herself in her mothers embrace. "Me either Case, me either." Nora replied. Casey Felt so alone, but she wasn't Derek stood watching from a far away place.

**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

Casey stood staring up at the sky, she didn't know why but she felt he was near by.  
Derek looked down whispering "Baby, please don't cry."

From that day forward Casey hid her feeling a little to well. The long sleeves she wore hid the paid she caused herself. She didn't know how long she could take not having him in her life. He made her feel safe, loved, and like nothing in the world mattered. With out him she was alone, lost, and scared. She couldn't take it much longer.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

Derek sat watching from heaven above, as Casey climbed into her car and started to drive. She was headed out for a simple midnight drive. She needed to think, she needed to be alone. A she took a curve over a bridge a little to fast she lost control of the car. She screamed and cried as the car plowed down over the side of the dangerous bridge. When the car came to a stop she couldn't move. The pain was to much, and her eyes were to heavy. This was it, this was her time.

"Casey, my Casey." Derek said taking her in his arms. "I wanted to Hold you, make it go away. Make everything okay. I wanted to be there, I missed you so much." Derek cried as he held Casey so close. They were now reunited and together again.

**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right**

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one would find**

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) (Forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

**Baby, cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh, no, no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you**

_Casey will never forget that moment. The moment she saw Derek Venturi the love of her life, Cry._

* * *

I figured i'd Change it up a bit and have Derek die instead of Casey. I hope you all liked it.  
R&R if you wish.

Ash


End file.
